


Of All The Things, I Have, I Have You

by orphan_account



Series: professor layton fics [5]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bonding, Childhood Memories, Dialogue Light, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Happy, Ice Cream, Memories, One Big Happy Family, Out of Character, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Katrielle Layton, Hershel Layton & Katrielle Layton & Luke Triton, Hershel Layton & Luke Triton, Katrielle Layton & Luke Triton
Series: professor layton fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192439
Kudos: 8





	Of All The Things, I Have, I Have You

Katrielle beamed with glee as she smiled up at her father. "I'm so happy we are together again!" She squealed. Layton smiled down at her. "I'm glad too, Kat." He replied. 

Layton shifted his gaze away from Katrielle and towards his assistant. "You're a great uncle," He said. Luke smiled in response. "Thank you, professor." He said as he beamed. 

The trio continued down the sidewalk as they approached an ice cream shop. Katrielle's eyes lit up upon seeing it. "Daddy, look!" She squealed as she tugged at Layton's sleeve. Layton smiled. He looked over at Luke and tilted his head. "Do you want some ice cream too, Luke?" He asked. Luke nodded.

They approached the shop and Layton ordered two ice creams; one strawberry and the other chocolate. Katrielle and Luke indulged themselves in the sweets.

"I see you have the same taste in foods as Luke does," Layton commented with a chuckle. Katrielle looked over at her father with pink ice cream dripping down her chin. "What do you mean?" She asked. "My boy, Luke, absolutely enjoyed sweets. He would eat _a lot_ when he was younger." Layton said. Katrielle snickered. Luke's face turned as pink as Katrielle's ice cream. "Pro-Professor!" He whisper-shouted while shooting a glare at Katrielle. Layton giggled.

"Do you remember when we used to go on those adventures?" Layton asked. Katrielle's ears perked up when she heard the mention of adventures. Her eyes lit up again. "You mean those bedtime stories you used to tell me as a kid?!" She exclaimed. Layton smiled and nodded. "I _loved_ those!" She squealed.

Luke smiled at Katrielle. "We had a lot more while we were away." He said. Katrielle looked over at him, her eyes expanding from joy. "Tell me all of them!" She squealed. Luke smiled. "We can tell you them when we get home." He said. "Okay." Katrielle pouted.


End file.
